For Alex
by Azhure99
Summary: True love never dies. Naruko and Alex ((OC) with credit to my love Hero for bringing him into my life)
1. For Alex

She stood on the top of the cliff the cold wind blowing her hair into whipping her numb cheeks. The moonlight glinted off the black strand as her right hand hooked her hair behind her ear her entire attention focused on the tiny village below her, her home. Most of the lights in the windows were out so her eyes were drawn to a small one off to the side of the village where a man was moving inside. When his light finally went out she turned her back on the village that had turned it's back on her so long ago. She silently faded into the darkness of the forest eventually curling at the base of a large oak between two roots that blocked the worst of the frosty wind.

She jumped alert at the sound of a twig snapping, the world was the yellow orange of sunrise. The man she had been watching was standing in front of her. His hair shone like pale spun gold in the morning light, his light eyes seemed shocked to see her, but instead of taking a step back he took a step towards her. She recoiled, quickly backing herself into the tree shaking and frightened.

"I won't hurt you" He almost whispered trying not to startle her more. Her dark eyes watched him disbelieving, but his eyes were kind and crinkled in the corners as he smiled down at her. She narrowed her eyes wincing as he extended a hand towards her cheek. She was surprised when the back of his warm fingers merely stroked her cold cheek tenderly, his thumb tracing her cheekbone with a gossamer touch. Without meaning to she tiled her head into his hand closing her eyes and enjoying the feel of human contact. Years had passed since the last time anyone had touched her and much longer since she had been touched with any form of kindness.

"I've been waiting for you," He continued, running his fingers under her chin and tipping her eyes up to meet his. "I knew you'd come." Her eyes widened as hope sparkled in the depths. Tears formed in her eyes as her whole body started to tremble. Her eyes never left his, her entire being focused on him. A small hand was lifted as she used her fingers to trace the line of his lips trailing them slowly onto his neck. She felt his pulse strong beneath her fingers and closed her eyes allowing the tears to trail down her cheeks as she was consumed by his heartbeat.

"It's you," she choked out through her tears. "It's really you." She shook her head opening her love filled eyes into his. "I thought I made you up."

He smiled and laughed shaking his head in delight. "Never" He giggled. "Like you could make this up." He kissed the shocked girl hard on the lips. She leaned into him wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer.

"How is this possible? We've never met, but I've been dreaming of you my whole life." She said softly as he ran his hand slowly through her long beautiful hair.

"Like a silly thing like death could keep us apart." He paused considering then added, "I love you Naruko."

It wasn't her name but somehow, it felt right. Instinctively she replied "I love you too Alex." He smiled so wide his face could crack in two as tears formed in his eyes.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to say that." He kissed her again soft and so tenderly she could feel his love through every nerve in her body. As he pulled away he felt her light tickling touch as she wiped his tears.

"You can explain tomorrow," She said kissing him back her soul responding to his "and you have a lot of explaining." She smiled brighter than she thought she even remembered how.

"Do you trust me?" He asked in a low tone pulling her onto his lap.

She bit her lip looking up into his eyes and she nodded knowing mere seconds after meeting him that she could deny him nothing. He held her close, tight against his chest, she could feel sobs wracking his body and she held him closer.

She whispered "I'm here, I'm here now, I found you as fast as I could."

They sat for hours tangled in each others arms until his tears of joy finally subsided. She had never felt so safe or so warm in all of her life. He kissed the top of her head standing up and lifting her into his strong arms and she responded by snuggling into his warm chest. He carried her back to his home, a small modest farm near the village she was born, though she hadn't been back in at least ten years. He laid her down on the bed and her cheeks got warm as her eyes widened, but he just took her hand kissing the back of it before walking to his humble kitchen.

"Can I get you some tea to warm you up?" He asked kindly. She bit her lip blushing nervously and nodded. She watched him as he wasn't looking, he grabbed a bottle from his fridge and drank while he waited for the water to boil. He was strikingly handsome, thin but muscular, in his loose tattered old jeans and a tight black T-shirt. He looked young, about her age, but something in his eyes made him seem infinitely older. He moved in silence when the water was ready making her tea and walking back towards her placing it gently in her cold hands.

"Thank you," she said quietly taking a sip and letting the warmth spread inside her body. He just smiled sitting in a cozy old chair next to the bed picking up an ancient book from the side table worn form years of reading and re-reading. He touched it reverentially, his eyes meeting hers.

"This will explain everything, when you're ready." He said putting it back down on the table. He took her empty cup walking it back to the sink, turning out the light, then sitting next to her on the bed.

"Get some sleep," He suggested seeing the lines of exhaustion around her eyes while stroking her cheek gently. She was so tired but she was terrified of waking up and finding out he was just a sad girls dream so she grabbed him tightly and held on. His eyes widened shocked, but he recovered quickly by kissing the top of her head and wrapping his arms around her and petting her hair slowly. He felt her whole body relax against his, so softly and slowly so as not to startle her he laid down pulling her with him. She was asleep before her head touched the pillow but he stayed holding her, stroking her hair for hours more, until finally sleep claimed him as well.

She woke up in the dead of night as he rolled over in his sleep. The room was quiet but the bright moonlight allowed her to see. Her eyes locked on the book curiosity taking over. She turned her head to make sure he was still sleeping before getting out of bed and walking over to it. Her fingers traced the cover already feeling intimately familiar with the object. She sat in his chair reading the glittering gold letters on the cover: For Alex.


	2. With Everything I am, Your Naruko

She opened the cover and read:

My Dearest Love Alex,

Today I've made the decision to stay human. I know the consequences, someday no matter how much we both may fight it, I will die. It's almost unbearable to think of the pain and hurt I will cause you because 1,000 lifetimes will never be long enough with you. I love you with all my heart and soul. I promised to love you forever and I swear I will. Death will never stop our love and our story will never end. Even if I'm not with you, I swear I will never leave your side for a single second of eternity. I will always love you and I will always find my way back to you. Don't lose faith, keep trusting me Alex, true love never dies. What we have is precious and rare. It's the first ray of light in the morning, the moonlight reflecting off of our lake. It's Strikers first breath, and Serena's giggle,

A teardrop marked the spot on the paper

it's a casual kiss before work, the way your eyes sparkle when they look at me. Our love is transcendent, it lives in all things. Our love is in the wind, in the fire, in the ground. Our love lives in the very fabric of the universe. Something so perfect and pure leaves marks, so even when we're apart you can find it, and touch it, and feel it in every beat of your heart.

The handwriting became more shaky, as if the author was crying.

I know. I know that I'm leaving you alone. I know I'm asking for you to live without me. But I can't imagine this world without you in it. I'm asking you to go through hell, I'm asking you to believe in me. I will find you again Alex and for when you feel like you can't go on, when you forget your promises to me and what you're waiting for, I leave you this. Remember me Alex.

With everything I am,

Your Naruko

She shook her head as the unfamiliar memory of writing these words filled her mind. She looked up at Alex asleep on the bed pulling her knees to her chest and laying her head on them watching the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed. He had called her Naruko. A tear rolled down her cheek. Could it be possible that this stranger she had loved her entire life could be hers? After all the dark in her short life could he finally pull her into the light?

She cried happy tears of hope crawling back into bed with him. He was laying on his back sleeping peacefully his face content and happy. She leaned over tucking her dark hair behind her ear tentatively kissing him on the lips. She pulled back slowly, watching him breathe. "I really do, I really do love you." she whispered before cuddling up against him and falling back asleep.


	3. I'm not her

When she awoke the next morning Alex was already in the kitchen cooking. She opened her sleepy eyes to look at him. "Good morning!" he smiled coming over with a plate of sausage and eggs, her favorite.

"Thank you." She said politely, taking the plate from him and sitting up in bed her back against the wall. She took a bite to discover his cooking was delicious. It was the best thing she'd ever had. "This is amazing, how did you learn to cook like this?" She asked, brushing her bangs out of her face.

"I've had a long time to practice." He answered mysteriously, only causing her to think more of what she had read. The book looked ancient and yet here he was, and what had she meant about staying human? She closed her eyes and squinted trying to force herself to remember her past life the way she had when she read the book but she only succeeded in making Alex ask, "Is something wrong?"

"I..." She blushed wondering if she should admit to having read the book, her curiosity took over and she blurted "Are you a human?!" he laughed causing her to turn an even darker shade of scarlet.

"Why would you ask that?"

"I..." She looked away "I may have read the first page..."

"Ahh" He remarked understanding, he had memorized every word she had written a long time ago. He walked over to the book picking it up carefully in his hands the morning sunshine glinting off of the golden letters. "I can explain that, if..." He sat down opening to the second page "You'd like a story with breakfast?" He smiled questioning her with the mischievous twinkle in his eyes. She nodded in answer her mouth stuffed with delicious sausage.

He smiled gazing lovingly down at the page remembering, before looking back up at the beautiful raven haired girl eating sausage on his bed and explained in a soft voice. "This is the journal of Naruko Uzumaki, my wife." She swallowed her mouthful shocked, noticing as he was talking the glint of a gold ring on his left hand.

"Me?" She bit her lip looking nervous.

He smiled reassuringly, "In a way yes. I recognized her soul in you the second I saw you up on that cliff."

"But I'm not her," She looked down sadly. "I'm just me, just Katie." He stood up with the book walking over and sitting down next to her. He laid the book in front of her on the bed using his fingers to tilt her face up to look him in the eyes.

"You're not her," He stroked her cheek "I'm sorry if, in my excitement, I treated you as anything less than you." He kissed her softly on the lips. "It's nice to meet you Katie." She blushed, moving her empty plate from her lap to the bedside table and reached for the book.

She picked it up putting it into his hands and looked over at him smiling "The story?"

He smiled clearing his throat and read a loud:

June 18,

My day started normally enough, I had some breakfast and went for a walk around the village, no big deal right?! I wandered a little away from the village and got captured by the akatsuki but that's not my point! My point is as I'm sitting there chained up, drugged in a cell he saved me, Alex. He was weird at first, didn't talk much and he had these strange powers I'd never seen before. He was so fast. He saved me and carried me back to his place...Oh gods his eyes! Pale red and they looked right through me. I can't get enough of his eyes!

He paused blushing so she had to nudge him in the side with her elbow to get him to keep reading.

I turned my head and he sniffed my neck. I was scared, I thought he might hurt me, but instead he told me his secret.

He paused putting the book down and looked into Katie's brown eyes with his red ones. She was almost on the edge of her seat leaning against him expectantly.

"I'm a vampire."

She smiled, "Really?! You drink blood?" she gasped finally understanding. "You're immortal!"

He smiled at her familiar response. "Yes, I do and yes, I am"

She blushed looking at him, "Would you, would you want mine?" she played with her hair nervously.

He brushed her black hair back from her face and off her neck his hand resting softly on the back of her neck. "Are you sure?" He kissed her neck gently sending shivers down her body. "It's been years since I've had fresh blood."

"Does it hurt?"

"It's a tingle feeling, like a pleasant shock." He kissed her neck again tempted by the feel of her pulse on his lips. He felt her heart beating faster at his touch.

She tilted her head for him closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. "Please."

He bit into her neck and drank slowly. She gasped as he bit enjoying the feeling pulling him closer. He drank faster, he never thought he would taste her again, the sweet chocolatey taste of heaven.

She moaned relaxing and she remembered.

_He pulled away leaving her wanting more, "your blood is heavenly,"_

_She giggled embarrassed by the compliment, "Thanks. You can do that anytime." She kissed his lips still red with her blood._

_He smiled and kissed her licking his lips seductively, "I just might take you up on that offer."_

_She leaned in closer and whispered,"I want you to."_

_He smiled and blushed and kissed her again, their kiss deepening intimately. He roughly pressed her back against a wall as she ran her fingers through his hair. She felt him shiver at her touch and her hands trailed down his body grabbing the top of his pants. Her hand slid down his pants stroking him gently until he moaned. She pulled his shirt off and he took off hers carrying her back to his room and taking off his pants. She slid her panties off from under her short black skirt and he smiled and kissed her neck._

_"I'm tempted for another bite too" He teased._

_"mmmm then do it. Do whatever you want with me. I owe you my life."_

_He thrusted into her as he bit her neck. "Oh gods!"_

"Oh gods" she accidentally said out loud blushing, vividly recalling the things he made her feel. She held him closer her head spinning with the memories. "Alex," She whispered fainting in his arms.


	4. My Soul is Yours

She opened her eyes and she was still in his arms "A-alex?"

He held her close stroking her hair, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."

She kissed him gently and slow, " It wasn't you, it was old memories. I remembered..." She blushes deep scarlet.

He smiled, "It wasn't me?"

She shook her head, "No, it wasn't you." She put a cold hand lightly on his cheek. "I'm fine, I promise." He grabbed her hand and held it on his cheek affectionately. "Will you read me some more?" She asked nervously.

He looked into her eyes concerned. "Are you sure you'll be alright?" Instead of answering she just kissed him hard on the mouth. He hugged her close grabbing the book from the bedside table and she cuddled up with her head on his chest. "What is it you remembered?" She pointed to the passage describing their first experience in bed when her toes went numb from pleasure. He blushed bright red then turned the page and read:

The next morning I was so curious I must have asked him a dozen questions. I just had to know everything about him and I couldn't keep my hands off of him. I was horrible! I gave him a hickey and told him that he was marked a mine, then I asked if I could keep him. He said yes. I can't believe I have a vampire boyfriend. There's just something about him! He's mysterious and interesting and strong and handsome. I just blurted out that I loved him! I was terrified, but he said it back. I love him, after one day I love him. I love my sweet vampire Alex.

He kissed the top of Katie's head. "That is how we met."

"So there was never a second I didn't love you. I loved you the first time we met and in this life I loved you even before. My soul is yours." She took his hand in hers interlocking their fingers. "I don't think I've ever even heard of a love so strong it can survive death, and it's mine. You're mine."She went quiet, years of pain causing her to doubt something so perfect. "Right?"  
>"Heart and soul, forever. No matter your name," he strokes her hair with his free hand "or hair color," he kissed the top of her head, "I belong to you."<p>

She swallowed hard, mulling it all over in her head listening to the rhythmic beating of his heart. Eventually she sat up looking deep into his eyes and whispered, "I felt you with me," her eyes filled with tears. "When I was hurt, when I was afraid, when it was dark and I was alone, I felt you." The tears began to fall and she placed his hand on her heart. "I know it sounds crazy, because I didn't know you, but it's true! I always knew you were going to find me. I always knew I was never alone." Her grip tightened on his hand. "When I thought all hope was lost... I felt you there. Felt your love. I doubted, I thought I was insane. Thought I had just made you up to cope with the pain in my life. But I always felt you. You were always with me"

She cried and he hugged her tight to him gently tilting her chin up to kiss her lips lovingly. "Because you were always with me." He said quietly.

She kissed him back hard her tongue finding its way into his mouth fighting his as they both gasped for air lost in each other. She grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him closer and as they both pulled away from the kiss for air, he bit down on her neck. She let out a gasp in pain which quickly became a moan, and suddenly she was unbuttoning her pants and pushing them and her panties off. She undid his belt and pants, using her small hand to stroke him gently.

He pulled back from her neck moaning and pushed her down on the bed slipping between her legs. They kissed passionately with force as he pushed himself inside of her. She took in a sharp breath wrapping her arms around him and pulling off his top, running her fingers over his back as she did. He rocked his hips slowly thrusting into her and ripped her shirt off in desire, kissing the rise of her breast.

She took her bra off arching her hips for him. He sucked her nipple swirling his tongue around as he moved his hips faster. He felt her breath stop for a second as she came, contracting around him. He smiled slowing his pace again kissing her lightly on the lips, grabbing her wrists and pinning them above her head. She moaned in desire, shivering with lust to which he responded by increasing the speed of his hips. "I-love-you" she said between each thrust before screaming in pleasure, her words sent him over the edge and he came hard in her. He rode out his orgasm before slowing his hips and kissing her lips releasing her arms. She panted hard under him trying to catch her breath after he so excellently stole it away.

"I love you too" he said breathing harder from his exertions. She trembled under him as he pulled back laying his head on her breast. She gently pet his hair closing her eyes. Her mind filled with more memories.


End file.
